Love Day
by Carlene-79
Summary: Written for SIYE Hogsmead Challenge. Harry and Ginny try to set up Ron and Hermione by Valentines Day.


**Love Day**

_**By: Carlene79**_

_"How sweet it is to be loved by you!"_

"Will you please stop that thing from singing!" yelled Hermione as she slammed her book shut.

Lavender gave her a huge fake smile and said "Gee Hermione, I thought you being a Muggle born you would appreciate a Muggle valentine novelty." She hugged her stuffed gorilla, turned on her heal and started to walk away.

"I do, but not when I am trying to study." snapped Hermione.

Lavender turned around and said "For being the cleverest witch in our year, you sure are dense about love. We are in our seventh and final year, and you still don't get it. And you never will unless they publish a book titled 'How to tell that Ron Weasley is madly in love with me'. Get a clue Hermione!" And with that she left the room.

Harry and Ginny just stared open mouthed at Hermione, shocked at what they had just witnessed.

Hermione's face was as red as Weasley hair, jumped up and said "Well I never!" and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Ron walked through the portrait hole just in time to see Hermione's urgent retreat from the room. "Now what's got her knickers in a twist?"

Harry and Ginny both started giggling "Oh I suppose Hermione doesn't like to be told that she doesn't know something. It wounds her soul that she missed a book." Ginny finally choked out through her laughter.

"Ok…. Well I am going to bed early, I'm exhausted" said Ron "Good night you two."

"Good night Ron!" said Harry and Ginny sounding like two little school children.

As soon as Ron was out of sight Harry turned to Ginny and said "This has got to end. We have got to do something to make them both realize that they are and always have been completely in love with each other. Look at how happy we are Gin, and how much time we wasted because I didn't pull my head out of my arse long enough to realize you were more than Ron's baby sister. I don't think I could stand it if something happened and they lost their chance at happiness."

"Your right Harry, I think I have a plan. We'll get them together by Valentine's Day at fake Hogsmead."

"Fake Hogsmead?" asked Harry.

"I forgot to tell you about the announcement Dumbledore made. He canceled Hogsmead weekend because all of the Deatheater attacks. But most of the shop owners agreed to set up in the Room of Requirements. Dumbledore is going to make it look exactly like the real Hogsmead." said Ginny excitedly.

"Well then, let's get planning while we have the chance." said Harry while pulling out some parchment, ink and a quill.

"They won't know what hit them." giggled Ginny.

The next day went just as planned. Hermione received flower and Honeydukes best chocolates from a 'secret admirer' and Ron 'accidentally found a piece of parchment that said 'I love Ron Weasley' and 'Mrs. Hermione Weasley'. Hermione prayed that the gifts were from Ron. And Ron was becoming quite jealous of the gifts Hermione was receiving. But now he realized that Hermione felt the same way that he did.

"I think things are working out perfectly Harry." whispered Ginny.

"I think so too Gin." Harry agreed and he tried to inhale his cake faster than Ron.

"Turn around Harry. You have something on your lips. Let me get it." Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry, licking the frosting off his lips as she did.

"Get a room Harry!" yelled Ron. "Never mind, bad idea. Just don't do that to my sister."

"Your just jealous Ron" replied Harry grinning. He had a prank planned for Ron later, to get him back for telling Mrs. Weasley where him and Ginny were snogging last summer.

Later that night Hermione received a note asking her to come to the seventh year boy's dorm. 'Well I better go see what's going on.' thought Hermione.

In the boys dorm Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed covered by his Invisibility cloak waiting to the show to begin. Harry was sitting at the foot of his bed trying to organize his trunk when Ron walked in.

"Hi Harry, I wanted to get my stuff ready for tomorrow." said Ron bending over pulling clothes out of his dresser. "Where do you want to go……..BLOODY HELL!"

"What's the matter Ron." said Harry trying to stifle his laugh.

"There is a pair of knickers in my drawer. Who in the world would have put those there? And they say the girls are more trustworthy than the boys. Total bollox I say." Ron was holding the knickers in the air, shaking them while he was talking when he heard Hermione's voice in the hallway. Panic stricken Ron froze, and then the door knob started to turn.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron yelled again. Then he dropped the knickers on the floor jumped over them and tried to set his bum on top of them. But unknown to Ron part of the knickers were sticking out in plain view.

"Hi Ron, Hi Harry. I got a note saying to come up here, so what's up?" asked Hermione noticing the strange look on Ron's face.

"Nothing, nothing, we have done anything!" stuttered Ron.

"Really Ron, what's that matter with you? I just wanted to give you your book back Hermione, thanks again for letting me barrow it. It really helped me a lot." said Harry, feeling like his ribs were going to crack if he didn't let out the laugh he had been holding.

"Ron, is something wrong? You are really pale and look like you are going to vomit slugs again. Stand up so I can look at you properly." said Hermione.

"No!" yelled Ron. "I'm fine, I… I…I just need to stay sitting right here." said Ron.

Hermione looked down and saw that he was sitting on something. "Ron, are you sitting on what I think you're sitting on?" Then it hit her, she recognized that color and fabric. "Are those _my_ knickers you're trying to hide?"

"Bloody Hell! Those are you knickers? Why did you put them in my drawer?" asked Ron completely in shock.

Hermione was as red as her knickers. "I did no such thing Ronald Weasley. How did you get them?"

At this point Ginny and Harry could no longer hold their laughter. Ron and Hermione's heads whipped around, "Ginny what on earth are you doing here, and get out from under Harry's cloak!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help it. This is all so perfect." said Ginny still giggling.

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Would you two please excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure Hermione, anything you say." Harry and Ginny giggled all the way out to the hall. They tried to listen at the door, but Hermione placed a locking and silencing charm on the door as soon as they left.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I have no idea what has gotten in to those two, or how these ended up in here." said Ron apologetically.

"Its ok Ron, I think I know exactly what is going on here, and just how to pay them back. They defiantly need a dose of their own medicine." Hermione said thinking of what to do.

Ron stared at her, "Just tell me what I need to do."

The next morning Harry and Ginny were convinced their plan was a total success. They were on their way to the Room of Requirements when they spotted Ron and Hermione holding hand. Just as Harry was about to yell at them they turned to each other and started snogging right there in the middle of the hall way. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed Ginny and pulled her behind a tapestry so they wouldn't see them.

"Now I know our plan worked. I just hope Professor McGonagall doesn't catch them, she can be such a prude sometimes." whispered Ginny.

"I don't know Gin; I heard she snogged Dumbledore once." Harry whispered back.

Ginny tried but she couldn't stop herself, she laughed. Harry covered her mouth with his hand praying Ron and Hermione were to busy to hear her.

Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Ron and winked at him. They walk back down the hall a little ways and Ron yelled "You two can come out from hiding now."

Ginny jumped out and stared down Ron. "We were not hiding; we just needed a few moments alone, in private. Maybe you should learn to do the same Ron!"

"A moment alone huh? Well meet you in Hogsmead then." Hermione said smiling way to big.

Harry begged Ginny to go into Zonko's Joke Shop, and she agreed as long as he did something she wanted to do. They bought so much stuff from Zonko's, Honeyduke's and Dervish and Bangs that they had to take it back to Gryffindor tower. Everywhere they looked they saw Hermione and Ron. They looked to happy, Harry and Ginny couldn't be more happy for them. Little did they know that it was all just a ruse to pull one over on them.

When Harry and Ginny returned from Gryffindor tower they ran into Ron and Hermione. "Lets all go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop." said Hermione.

They boys both groaned. "Come on Harry, you said you would do something that I wanted to do." begged Ginny.

"Ok Gin, I guess since Ron and Hermione are going it won't be so bad." Harry said.

When they got to the door Ron opened it and let Harry and Ginny in. Then Ron shut the door quickly and Hermione put a special locking charm on it. Harry turned around when he heard the door shut. "What are they doing? Hey! Where are you two going?"

Ron grinned from ear to ear "Pay backs are hell Harry, and here is yours!" Then they ran off around the corner. They laughed so hard they had to stop running and sit on the cold bench in front of The Three Broomsticks. It might have been a fake Hogsmead, but it was just as cold and windy as the real one would have been.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that Ron. Harry really hates that place." said a concerned Hermione.

"Well I think it was a great plan, we'll go let them out in an hour or so. Speaking of plans, I don't want this to end. This has been the greatest day I have ever had." replied Ron.

Hermione blushed a little, this was supposed to be a ruse, but she really cared about Ron. And she was sure he cared for her to. "I feel the same way."

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend? For real this time." asked Ron.

"Absolutely!" Hermione through herself at Ron and they snogged for a long time.

Back at Madam Puddifoot's Harry had given up on getting the door open. "I hope they come back to let us out of here before that cupid gets any ideas." Said Harry staring down the little cupids that were flying around with their little bow and arrows.

"I am sure they will, now please sit down and have some tea with me. It is Valentine's day." Ginny pulled him over to the table.

Harry smiled at her "Your right Gin. And I have something very important to give you." Her heart started to beat a mile a minute. "I love you more than life itself," he pulled out a beautiful emerald ring "Will you promise me that when you're done with school that we will get married?"

"Oh yes Harry! I love you so much! You can kiss me know Harry." and with that confetti and balloons poured from the ceiling. Once the commotion was over they started reminiscing about the past. They were laughing about Ron running from the little garden spider that Ginny had planted in his room last summer when the door finally opened and in walked Ron and Hermione. They both looked extremely pleased about something. "Well how was Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"It was the most incredible experience of my life. Harry and I are getting married, as soon as I am done with school." Ginny said happily.

"That's wonderful! Ron and I have an announcement as well. We are a couple now." Hermione said smiling so big it was a wonder she could even talk.

"FINALLY!" yelled everyone in Madam Puddifoot's.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer. Then we will tell you all about how it happened." said Hermione.

"Sounds great." said Harry.

Both couples explained their set ups and agreed that in all the fake things that had happened the last two days, their love was as real as it comes.


End file.
